Only Fools and Horses Timeline
This is a timeline chronicling events in Only Fools and Horses, along with its spin-off, The Green Green Grass, and prequel, Rock & Chips. Information from fan-fiction is not included. Timeline 1900's *'1900's' **'Date unknown': Del Boy's grandmother and Reg's mother, Violet "Vi" Trotter is born. *'1909' **'July 9': Del Boy's grandfather and Reg's father, Edward Kitchener "Ted" Trotter is born. 1910's *'1910's' **'Date unknown': Gerald "Jelly" Kelly is born. *'1919' **'Date unknown': Frederick "The Frog" Robdal is born. 1920's *'1920's' *'1920' **'November 19': Albert Gladstone Trotter is born. *'1924' **'Date unknown': Reginald "Reg" Trotter is born to Ted and Vi Trotter. *'1927' **'Date unknown': Del Boy and Rodney's mother, Joan Mavis "Joannie" Trotter Sr. is born. **'Date unknown': Reenie Turpin is born. 1930's *'1936' **'Date unknown': Ted Trotter and Nobby Clarke leave Peckham by hitchiking to Southampton, get a boat to Tangier, and become gun-runners, until they are captured by Spanish authorities. Nobby is tortured, and Ted confesses, before they return home to Peckham. *'1937' **'Date unknown': 17-year old Albert Trotter joins the Royal Navy. *'1939' **'September 1': World War II begins. Albert Trotter and Freddie the Frog both participate. **'September 7': The Blitz happens. Joan Mavis' mother is killed. 1940's *'1945' **'Date unknown': Jumbo Mills is born. **'Date unknown': Albie Littlewood is born. **'April 22': Colin "Trigger" Ball is born. **'May 15': Roy Slater is born to Harry and Ruby Slater. **'July 12': Derek Edward "Del Boy" Trotter is born to Reg and Joan Trotter. **'August 8': Denzil Tulser is born. **'September 2': World War II ends. 1950's *'1955' **'September 19': The Buccaneers premières on British television. *'1957' **'June 4': Rachel "Raquel" Turner is born to James and Audrey Turner. 1960's *'1960's' **'Date unknown': Mickey Pearce is born. *'1960' **'February, Date unknown': Freddie the Frog and Jelly Kelly are released from Dartmoor Prison, and return to Peckham, as Freddie meets Joan Trotter. **'March, Date unknown': Freddie the Frog and Jelly Kelly rob the Ritz Cinema. **'June, Date unknown': The very first Jolly Boys' Outing, in which Freddie the Frog and Jelly Kelly rob a jewelry store in Margate, while Joan Trotter discovers that she's pregnant, loses both her jobs, and fills in a housing request form. A photograph of the Jolly Boys is also taken. **'August, Date unknown': Joan Trotter's housing application is successful. **'September, Date unknown': The Trotter Family get a tour of their new flat in Sir Walter Raleigh Tower. **'October, Date unknown': The Trotter Family move into their new flat. **'November 2': Rodney Charlton Trotter is born to Freddie the Frog and Joan Trotter. **'November, Date unknown': Freddie the Frog and Jelly Kelly are temporarily detained in Wormwood Scrubs at Her Majesty's pleasure by DI Thomas and DC Stanton, while Joan Trotter regains her job as ice-cream girl at the Ritz Cinema, as well as a second job as charlady to the now paroled Freddie, and as a result, Freddie and Joan resume their affair. Her oldest son Del Boy gets engaged to two girls, Gwen and Ahmita. Del's engagement to Gwen ends when he says some butchered French towards her family. **'December 25, Christmas Day': The Trotter Family watch the Queen's public address on television. **'December 31, New Year's Eve': Freddie the Frog visits Joan Trotter, gives her a ring from the Margate jewelry robbery, and finally gets to hold baby Rodney in his arms, while the rest of the Trotter Family and their friends attend the New Year's party at The Nag's Head. Del Boy's engagement to Ahmita ends. *'1961' **'Date unknown': Trigger's niece, Lisa is born. **'July, Date unknown': Del Boy Trotter gets engaged to Barbara Bird. Freddie the Frog is given a short prison sentence in order to protect both Joan and Rodney Trotter, while Jelly Kelly is free to go. *'1962' **'February, Date unknown': Freddie the Frog's prison sentence ends, as he and Joan prepare to move with Rodney to Bournemouth. Del Boy's engagement to Barbara ends, thus forcing Joan to stay in Peckham with him. *'1963' **'August, Date unknown': Freddie the Frog, Jelly Kelly, and a small gang of criminals rob a bank in London, stealing £250,000 pounds in gold bullion. Freddie and Jelly manage to escape while the rest of the gang are apprehended by the police. Freddie hides the gold by faking a funeral for a "friend" named "Alfred Broderick" and storing the gold in a large coffin to be buried at sea in Hampshire. **'September, Date unknown': Freddie the Frog and Jelly Kelly plan to rob a post office in Plumstead. As Jelly is setting up the nitroglycerine, Freddie accidentally sits on the detonator, setting off the explosion early and killing them both. *'1964' **'March 12': Joan Trotter dies. **'May, Date unknown': Reg Trotter walks out on his family, leaving Del Boy to take care of both Ted, now known as "Grandad", and Rodney. *'1965' **'Date unknown': Albie Littlewood is killed by a train while taking a shortcut by cycling across a railway line. **'Date unknown': Debbie Snell is born to Albie Littlewood and Junie Snell. *'1966' **'Date unknown': Cassandra Louise Parry is born to Alan and Pamela Parry. *'1967' **'Date unknown': Jumbo Mills emigrates to Australia with Del Boy Trotter's last £200. 1970's *'1970's' **'Date unknown': *'1970' **'Date unknown': *'1971' **'Date unknown': *'1972' **'Date unknown': *'1973' **'Date unknown': *'1974' **'Date unknown': *'1975' **'Date unknown': *'1976' **'Date unknown': *'1977' **'Date unknown': *'1978' **'Date unknown': *'1979' **'Date unknown': 1980's *'1980's' **'Date unknown': Rodney Trotter enrolls in Basingstoke College for Art. He is expelled after three weeks for possession of cannabis and is given a £250 fine and 2 years suspended sentence. *'1980' **'Date unknown': *'1981' **'Date unknown': Rodney starts working for Del as his "business partner". *'1982' **'November, Date unknown': Del Boy meets Heather. They start a relationship, which ends shortly before Christmas due to Heather moving back to her husband, Vic, in Southampton. *'1983' **'Christmas': Reg Trotter arrives at Nelson Mandela House after 18 years. *'1984' **'Date unknown': *'1985' **'January, Date unknown': Grandad Trotter dies. Del Boy and Rodney meet his younger brother, their Uncle Albert, who moves in with them. **'Date unknown': Del Boy, Rodney, and Uncle Albert sail to Amsterdam to bring back diamonds for Boycie and Abdul. Roy Slater who masterminded the scheme, is arrested, convicted and sentenced to five years in prison. *'1986' **'Date unknown': Jumbo Mills visits Peckham and offers Del the opportunity of emigrating to Australia. Rodney is turned down for an emigration visa and Del also turns down Jumbo's offer. **'November', Date unknown: Rodney Trotter meets Lady Victoria. *'1987' **'Date unknown': Trigger's niece, Lisa, marries Andy in Hampshire. Del Boy learns about Freddie "The Frog" Robdal. *'1988' **'Date unknown': Del Boy meets Raquel Turner. Del Boy is arrested for indecent assault and dangerous driving, as Raquel leaves Peckham for a tour of the Middle East. **'Date unknown': Rodney Trotter meets Cassandra Parry at evening school. *'1989' **'January', Date unknown: Rodney Trotter marries Cassandra Parry. **'Date unknown: '''Tyler Boyce is born to Aubrey and Marlene Boyce **'August, Date unknown: Jolly Boys Outing is held. Coach explodes. Del Boy is re-united with Raquel. 1990's *'''1990's **'Date unknown': Roy Slater is released from prison after five years for diamond smuggling. *'1990' **'Date unknown': Rodney separates from Cassandra and moves back in with Del Boy, Raquel, and Uncle Albert *'1991' **'Date unknown: '''Rodney and Cassandra re-unite. **'February 3': Damien Trotter is born to Del Boy Trotter and Raquel Turner. **'September: Del and Rodney visit Miami. Don Vincenzo Ochetti is jailed for life for kidnapping, drug running and three counts of accessory to murder. *'''1992 **'Date unknown': Del Boy starts his Peckham Spring enterprise. *'1993' **'Date unknown': *'1996' **'Date unknown': Raquel re-unites with her parents. **'Date unknown: '''Cassandra suffers a miscarriage. **'Date unknown: Del, Rodney, and the Trotter family become millionaires. 2000's *'''2000's **'Date unknown': *'2001' **'Date unknown': The Trotter Family lose their fortune due to investing in an embezzling Central American market. Albert Trotter dies. *'2002' **'Date unknown': *'2003' **'November, Date unknown': Joan Trotter Jr. is born to Rodney and Cassandra Trotter. *'2005' **'Date unknown': *'2006' **'Date unknown': *'2007' **'Date unknown': *'2008' **'Date unknown': *'2009' **'Date unknown': 2010's *'2014' **'March, Date unknown': Del Boy and Rodney meet David Beckham. Category:Browse